


Cake By The Ocean

by la_muerta



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, F/F, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Alec tries to ask his classmate Magnus out on a date. Maybe he shouldn't have gone to Maia and Izzy for advice.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #5: Beach[Translation in Russian (done by the lovelyalleninhere) availablehere.]





	Cake By The Ocean

 

 

Alec wasn’t nervous. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous. Why should he be nervous? He was just going to try and ask the incredibly hot guy from his pol science class out on a date.

He was even reasonably sure Magnus would say yes - they'd hit it off and became friends almost immediately at the start of the semester a week ago, and although Magnus kind of flirted with everyone, he'd always felt like Magnus' gaze lingered on him when he thought Alec wasn't looking. Alec had asked his younger sister Izzy for advice, and her girlfriend Maia had suggested a pretty interesting date idea, even if he'd had to endure a lot of giggling from them. 

Magnus came into view with two cups of coffee, looking unfairly gorgeous in a simple soft blue Henley, and Alec forgot how to breathe. 

"Are you alright, Alexander?" Magnus frowned, passing Alec one of the cups. "You're looking a bit pale."

Alec took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and eat cake by the ocean with me," Alec blurted out in a rush. 

Magnus' eyes widened in surprise - and promptly started choking when his mouthful of latte went down the wrong way.

"Magnus! Are you ok?" Alec said, patting Magnus on the back. 

"I'm fine," Magnus wheezed, still coughing. "You just surprised me, that's all. I can't say I expected to hear something like that from you."

"Sorry. Was that... do you not want to?" Alec asked nervously. 

"I..." For once, Magnus seemed lost for words. "Alexander, what do you think eating cake by the ocean means?" 

"Erm. Eating cake on the beach?" Alec answered in confusion. 

Magnus burst out laughing. 

"Is... is that not what it means?" Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus was giggling so hard there were tears in his eyes - Alec frowned.

"Oh, darling. Don't frown, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing near you," Magnus teased, finally getting himself under control. "Were you trying to ask me out on a date? Because I would love to."

"Oh, yeah. Yes." Alec heaved a sigh of relief. 

"To be honest, I'd have asked you out on the day we met - it's just that I assumed you had a girlfriend," Magnus admitted. 

"A girlfriend? I'm gay," Alec frowned. 

"Then who's that lovely girl with the afro?"

"Oh, that's Maia. She's my sister's girlfriend," Alec explained. "Actually, she was the one who suggested cake by the ocean."

Magnus started chuckling again. 

"What _does_ it actually mean?" Alec asked. 

"Well, let's just say after we get to know each other a little better, I'd love to lick your frosting off my fingers," Magnus smirked and winked. 

"Oh my god," Alec moaned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. "So _that's_ what it means. I'm going to _kill_ Maia and Izzy."

Magnus laughed and tugged at Alec's sleeves until he came out of hiding.

"Ok, do-over," Alec said with determination. "Want to go grab a burger after class today?"

"I'd love to," Magnus smiled. "It's a date."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry, Matt. XD)


End file.
